Inuyasha and Miroku's secrets
by InuYashaCrazy14
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku have secrets for a few things. What are they? Read for the answers!
1. Inuyasha's Disturbance

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Disturbance  
  
"Would you stop?" Kagome said furiously  
  
"Stop what, your uglyness?"  
  
"Inuyasha, go f............................" Kagome could say anymore or she was gonna burst  
  
"Hey, where the hell are you going?"  
  
"None of your buisness" Kagome rushed out with a red, and mad face  
  
"Miroku, know what is bothering Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, it is you. Muttface."  
  
"What was that??!!"  
  
"Nothing, I just could-"  
  
"Miroku, that is the last draw" Sango said with distress  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Going through my panties, you perverted-" Sango bursted out with anger  
  
"I don't remember that. I never did!"  
  
"Oh yes you did" said Inuyasha half asleep  
  
"Get off your lazy ass and help me sort things out!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't help out perverts like you!"  
  
"Oh, now you've done it!"  
  
"Wanna go, Miroku?"  
  
"As you wish!"  
  
"Inuyasha sit boy!" Inuyasha fell down slamming through the ground  
  
"You slut! Why do you pull that shit anyways?"  
  
"You have to be calm, Inuyasha, and sort out problems between you two!!!!"  
  
"Whatever, you hor."  
  
"Inuyasha sit boy" as he smashed down many floors then before, he kept saying "SLUT, SLUT, SLUT," then he jump up, pushing the force as hard as he could.


	2. Miroku hits the wing and kagome's anger ...

Chapter 2: Miroku hits the hospital wing and Kagome's anger problem

"YOU SLUT, GO SHIT YOURSELF!!!!"

"I don't take advise from a dog, instead, you take orders from me, got that?!"  
  
"Whatever" Inuyasha said closing his eyes, in pain

_"What is up with Inuyasha today?"_ Kagome thought_ "I'm sure he has nothing to do with Miroku playing with Sango's panties. Wait a minute, I saw him a night ago! Sleepwalking and going through her panties then wearing them then saying girlie things about himself. Weird."_

"Kagome, go see what Shippou is doing"

"Uh, get off your lazy god damn ass and get going to find him!"  
  
"Why should I? I have just hurt myself from your bitchfights you have been pulling infront of me all this time!"  
  
"Inuyasha, go eat out of the frickin dog bowl!!!!!"  
  
"OK, fine, then you'll have to lick it" Inuyasha started to laugh hard  
  
Kagome, now her face red as ever, let pout a big "YOU GOD DAMN PEICE OF SHIT MOTHER F-"  
  
"HEY! SETTLE DOWN!!!" Shippou arrived in time before Kagome bursted out at Inuyasha

"QUIET YOU, YOU, FURRY LITTLE DIPSHIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Woah, anger problem. Shippou call 911, I think Kagome is gonna transform into a giant monster who is gonna eat us all!!! AH! CALL THE DOCTOR!!!!" They both started to laugh as hard as they could"

"THAT IS THE LAST DRAW, WHERE IS MIROKU?"

Miroku was in Kagome's room sniffing her panties and exhailing as he went

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled out as hard as they could

Miroku now had the most innocent look on his face and it was also all red  
  
"YOU BACKSTABBING LUNATIC, PERVERTED ASSHOLE!!!!"

"Miroku," Sango came in, "Why does my armor smell like piss?"  
  
"I Swear I didn't do any-"  
  
Both girls were giving him very very very very dirty looks right now

"Oh, I am gonna make you pay!"  
  
"Sango no!"  
  
She grabbed her boomerang and swiped it at him.

"Miroku! Are you hurt?"  
  
"................................................"  
  
Miroku was not breathing


	3. Miroku and his craving to kill HIM!

Chapter 3 Miroku and His Craving to kill HIM!!!

When Miroku woke up he looked up and Sango was naked!!! Everyone was, then-

"Miroku, wake up please!! Miroku!!!" He could hear Kagome's voice. Suddenley, he woke up and the naked crap was only a dream!!!!!

"Hey, Miroku is alright!" Kagome said to Sango while Inuyasha was paying for the hospital stay, "I mean, you are OK, are you?"  
  
"Uh," Miroku was silent for a moment. "I................ I must kill him!!!!"

"Miroku, are you alright?" Sango said in shock while Kagome humming, "I mean, who do you wan't to kill?"  
  
"I must kill...................... INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone froze with shock

Inuyasha entered the room with puppydog eyes and an upside down "U" face

"Inuyasha, YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the way while Miroku's wind tunnel was sucking the whole hospital wing down!!!

Sango threw her boomerang at his hand and it was ½ an inch from being cut off!!!!!!

The doctor rushed in and put Miroku in a deep sleep

Miroku woke up a few months later while food and water was being shoved down his throat

"Miroku, I want to tell you that, that i'm sorry for what I did."

"Ah, dont worry, I am fine now, all i need for you to do is take off your top and I will give em' a squeeze."

**SMACK**

Miroku had peach colored skin, and dented right in there, was Sango's hand mark, redder then ever!!!

"That deserves you right!"

Inuyasha came in and Inuyasha, for once being nice, apologized and asked Miroku for his forgiveness.

"Oh, all right, I forgive yea."

"Good, now APOLOGIZE TO ME!!!" Inuyasha said with blood rushing through his head  
  
"WHY SHOULD I???"

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WAS GOING THROUGH THE PANTIE DRAWERS!"  
  
"Alright, enough you two!" Sango and Kagome said softly

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Sango sheepish and looked away. While he walked out of the almost-collasped hospital, Inuyasha yelled "SLUT!!!"

And Inuyasha heard something coming.... it was Kagome storming out there like if she was in an army or something.

"Inuyasha, I have been waiting for this moment since I met you!!!!"

Hey, it's me, did you like it? Pretty harsh but send me a review please


	4. Chapter 4 Kagome, unstopable!

Chapter 4- Kagome, unstoppable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What moment, your pedicure treatment?" Inuyasha said with a grin on his face  
  
"NO, BUT, I CAN TELL YOU ONE THING.................. KNOW WHAT THAT IS???" Kagome grabbed a knife, "I'VE BEEN WAITING TO KILL YOU, INUYASHA, KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
"yeah, yeah, you said that already, go ahead............. TRY YOUR BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked strange, here clothes were ripping apart and hair was storming around her body.. could it be, could Kagome be a..............

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha said with fright.

Kagome's a..................

Inuyasha woke up and they were back at the hospital and Miroku was still asleep.... It wasn't a dream...........

Sango had been clawed and Miroku got scraped in the family jewels....

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, NASTY!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha didn't seem like he cared a bit!! So Inuyasha put a pillow on Miroku to cover up his thing being torn up.

But, Sango Inuyasha noticed was naked, it wasn't Kagome, Miroku probably knew it might have been the end of their lives but he must of torn her clothes off and raped her.

"Miroku, MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT, what? Oh, it's you muttface."

"Just be lucky you are alive."

Then, suddenly, they all woke up, but Kagome was missing.

"Guys, where is Kagome?"  
  
"I don't have a clue."

There she was, lying on the ground, un-cautious god knows how long.

Kagome, next morning, woke up at the forest, everyone laying beside her.

"Am I the howler? What is a howler?"

"It is you, Kagome, the howler, turning into a beast and killing people."  
  
_"Oh my god, is it true? Am I a...... a........ werewolf?"_

The next night, Kagome got a strange feeling, but luckily, didn't change at all. She grabbed a knife and held it over Inuyasha.

**WHOOSH!!**

Inuyasha jumped out of the way, glaring at her, "ARE YOU NUTS????????? ARE YOU TRYING TO FRICKIN KILL ME OR SOMETHING?????????????? HUH??????????"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I think I shall."

"Kagome, what is wrong with you?" Sango jumped into Kagome, slamming her far away from Inuyasha as possible.

"I, I......... don't............. know.............."

"Well, at least warn us when you get these feelings?"

"OK, but, I don't understand."  
  
"Yeah, well, tough luck trying to stop it!"  
  
"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

**SLAM!**

"You hag, don't do that!"

"Yeah, well, tough luck, I think this is gonna be a problem with you, Kagome" Sango said.


	5. Chapter 5 Inuyasha and Miroku's secrets ...

Chapter 5- Inuyasha and Miroku's secret

"Me, have a problem? YOU WHORE!"

"Kagome, I am not getting mad at you."  
  
"WHATEVER!!"

"Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku are hiding something that we don't know of, I can feel it!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"No clue"

Many minutes past and Inuyasha woke up finally.......

"Good morning, Inuyasha!"  
  
"What the hell is this for?"  
  
"We got off in a bad start yesterday, but, I'd like to make it up to you."  
  
"What ever, hey Sango, you are still naked!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miroku stared and squished her jugs

**WHACK!!**

Miroku was dizzy.

"I'd like to pose something, the whack on the head was nice, but the truth, goodnight!" Miroku slammed on the table snoring"

"Inuyasha, are you hiding something?" Kagome furiously said while glaring at him"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, why's you say that?

"What's this?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha kept a personal diary!"  
  
"Kagome opened it up and read while she kept saying "Inuyasha, sit boy!''

_"Dear god damn diary, _

_Kagome is a nice girl......... she is beautiful, intelligent, and charming. What I'm trying to say is, I need someone in my life, and I wonder if Kagome would marry me......... Probably not but I'm hoping so..... Miroku, the pervert, looked at Sango naked today, I looked to and her boobs were so BIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"If I ever see Kagome naked, I'll smile for the rest of my boring demon life...."_

"Awe, Inuyasha, that is so sweet!"

"HEY, IT IS TOO PERSONAL!"

**KISS**

Inuyasha fainted but smiled.... he was happy, but they still had their fights....

"Hey, what is this?" Sango said

"NO!" Miroku yelled

"All about Sango, the big BOOBED WOMAN????!!!!"

His secret revealed, Sango knew it already, but, never did she hear Miroku liked her big breasts.

Miroku, embarrassed, screeches in shock

"Oh, you like my boobs eh?" Wanna see?"  
  
Sango was chasing Miroku around and yelling, they are perfectly, firm!!!!!!!!"  
  
THE END


End file.
